


Parent-Teacher Conference

by sh1ttykawa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, F/M, Fluff, teacher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sh1ttykawa/pseuds/sh1ttykawa
Summary: Hellooo, this is my first fic like ever written. Going to be a continuation eventually, so I'll keep updating as much as I can. Please leave any critiques or things you would like to see in the future. Okay folks let the show go on!
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Kudos: 26





	Parent-Teacher Conference

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo, this is my first fic like ever written. Going to be a continuation eventually, so I'll keep updating as much as I can. Please leave any critiques or things you would like to see in the future. Okay folks let the show go on!

It has been a few months since your son has started his 1st year of elementary school. You thought the school was a great fit for him not only as a whole, but as well as with his teacher: Koshi Sugawara. Although he seemed too young to be a teacher, he was always able to connect with his students with his silly yet sweet nature. He even had this same attitude during parent teacher conferences; it surely made all the moms love him. You were no different, as you started to get to know him during your own.

“Miss (L/N), your son has been doing very well in my class. He is very smart for his age, and has very good manners. Must come from having a good upbringing in the home,” he smiled. His compliment coupled with his smile, made you blush on the inside. 

“Why thank you, Mr. Sugawara, he adores you. You’re all that he talks about when he gets home, so obviously you must be doing something right in the classroom as well,” you say to the gray-haired, appearingly gentle man in front of you.

“Ah, it’s nothing. I just try to engage my students to the best of my ability. Gotta keep their attention somehow!” jokes Sugawara. His lighthearted personality that somehow captures the students really shows during conversation.

“I definitely understand, I know kids can be a handful,” you chuckled along. 

The two of you continue to talk about your child, and his overall performance in class. After being given some constructive feedback, the two of you focus on more casual conversational matters. “I’ve been meaning to ask, but my son mentions all of your old volleyball stories? Now I would never peg you as the volleyball type playing,” you laughed. 

Sugawara ruffles his hair a bit as he turns red in the cheeks. “Ah, yes, those were the days. I haven’t played since high school, but those were some of the best days I’ve ever had as a youngin’.” 

“Well I’d love to hear more about it, it must be interesting since you’ve got my son talking about it all the time,” you say, almost beamingly. 

And so goes the conversation about Suga’s volleyball past. He played the position of setter and was vice captain in his 3rd year, though didn’t get to play much after some genius setter made the starting lineup as a first year. Although he was bummed to not be able to play as much with his third year best friends, he still got to experience going to the national tournament. “Those were some of the best moments I’ve lived. I’ll never forget those times.” You listened almost in awe; who knew volleyball could be this intriguing. 

“Wow, maybe I should’ve taken up volleyball. But alas, basketball consumed most of my time all throughout middle and high school,” you sigh.

“Woah woah, you played basketball? Now I definitely wouldn’t have guessed you played a sport like that.”

“Why? Do I seem too feminine to play some greasy, contact sport?”, you say sarcastically, hoping he’d catch your tone.

“Oh, I-I didn’t mean it like that-”

“Relax, I’m just busting your chops!”

The two of you share a short laugh, while Sugawara’s cheeks are blushing out of embarrassment again. 

“I’d love to hear some of your stories one day, it seemed to be an interesting time in your life.” 

“Yeah it definitely was. I tried to get the little one into it but he just won’t budge. Maybe I should get him on a volleyball team instead. He seems to be more interested in that than in basketball, thanks to your stories, so why not try something new.” 

“Oh absolutely. Let me know if you need any help finding somewhere for him, I have a few connections.” 

“Thank you, Mr. Sugawara I greatly appreciate it.” 

“Please, call me Suga.” A pause occurs. It was kind of a surprise for your son’s teacher to ask you to call him something so...informal already. “Okay...Suga.” Silence continues for a few seconds, though you find yourselves smiling at each other. Your watch suddenly beeps. 9 PM. 

“Oh, I should get going. I have to make sure my son is in bed since he’s staying with my mom.”

“No problem, I should be heading out as well, you were my last meeting. Can I walk you to your car?” 

“Sure, that would be nice,” you say, eyes unintentionally fluttering. You catch yourself, blushing once again at Suga’s kindness. 

On the way back to your car, you and Suga continue to chat on more personal matters. “Not to be intrusive but I noticed, um, the father couldn’t attend tonight? Any specific reason?” asked Suga, as if he were looking for a specific answer. You get a little nervous to respond but decide to be short but honest. 

“It’s a long story short, but he hasn’t been around for a while now. We had our boy pretty young against most of our family’s wishes. Our priorities just didn’t line up. But I don’t mind being the sole caretaker. My son is my everything,” you smile looking down at the floor, not noticing Suga looking at you, trying to hold back his shy grin. 

“Well, you’ve done a great job with him,” Suga says meaningfully. “Thank you, I really appreciate that,” you say as you gaze into his eyes for a moment. He returns you to your car.

“Well, here I am. Thank you for walking me.” 

“It was my pleasure.”

Again, more moments with silence pass until..

”Hey! Um, I know this is out of nowhere and it might be overstepping but…would you like to grab a cup of coffee with me one of these days?” You stood there blushingly, a bit in shock he was so forward. You’re not sure if it’s such a good idea to go on a date with your son’s teacher, however looking at his calm yet eager face makes it hard to say no. 

“I think that would be nice, Suga.” You exchange numbers and head on your way. When you get back, your phone buzzes. “Tell him if he wants to play volleyball, setter is the best position!  ☺ ”, You look down at your phone chuckling to yourself. 

“Will do!”, you text back before checking in on your son as he is already in bed.


End file.
